Super Bionic
by Jaylie12
Summary: Summary? Phbt, that would spoil all the fun. Let's just say that Blaine's affinity for sidekicks got an early start. And it's fluffy, I swear. Seems oddly appropriate to post this after last night's episode. But if you must know: Oop is missing. Super Coop and Bionic Blaine are on the case. Anderbros ficlet. No spoilers.


Title: Super Bionic  
Summary: Oop is missing. Super Coop and Bionic Blaine are on the case.  
Rating: G  
Category: Glee, Anderbros  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
A/N: So much randomness and fluff.

...

"Coop! Coop!" Blaine called frantically, his stumbling footfalls coming to a stop just inside of Cooper's bedroom door. Cooper looked up from his homework, his forehead creasing with worry.

"What's up, B?"

Blaine looked at Cooper helplessly, his eyes wide and his hands gripping his favorite blanket. Cooper got up and crouched in front of his little brother. Blaine's chin wobbled and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"B? What is it?"

"He's gone," Blaine whimpered. His fingers clutched the blanket close to his chest.

"Who?"

"Oop!" Blaine wailed, the tears overflowing. Cooper pulled his brother into his arms, soothing his hands over sleep-mussed curls and a tense back. When Blaine's sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups, Cooper leaned back just enough to see Blaine's splotchy and wet face.

"He can't be gone, B," Cooper reasoned gently. "You had him when you laid down for a nap, right?"

Blaine sniffled and nodded.

"Well, then, he can't be far."

The tears slid down Blaine's cheeks again.

"I looked," Blaine countered quietly, sadly.

"Ah," Cooper started, looking as if a brilliant idea had come to him, "but you didn't ask Super Coop to look."

"Super Coop?" Blaine inquired curiously.

"Yes, Super Coop," Cooper repeated authoritatively. "You stay here, and I'll go get him, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said with a sniffle.

Cooper stood and slipped out of his room. He hastened to the hall closet and pulled out a large blue and white beach towel. Tying it haphazardly around his neck, he ran back to his bedroom.

"Never fear, Super Coop is here," he said in a loud, deep voice, setting his fists on his hips. Blaine looked up at him, awestruck, as only a two-year-old can look.

Blaine scrutinized him, hugging his blanket protectively.

"You Coop," Blaine said stubbornly.

"Not just Coop, Super Coop. See my cape?" Cooper reached back for the towel but when he couldn't quite grab it, he twirled around like a dog chasing his tail. Blaine giggled.

Cooper crouched down again, turning serious and pitching his voice low, "I hear we have a missing dinosaur."

Blaine nodded solemnly, no trace of his outburst of laughter lingering, though the tears were now dry.

"Well, I'm going to need a sidekick, someone to help me. You know anyone who could do that, little man?"

"Not little," Blaine pouted. "I'm two," he added. He held out his little hand, index and middle fingers up for emphasis.

"Wow, two," Cooper said impressed. "You might be perfect then. But where's your cape?"

"I don't have one," Blaine said, defeated.

Cooper tapped a finger against his chin and hummed thoughtfully. Suddenly, he held up his hand and smiled widely.

"I have an idea. How about that?" Cooper pointed at the blanket still in Blaine's grasp.

Blaine looked down at his red blanket, worn and beginning to fade. He looked back up at Cooper and nodded. Cooper tugged the blanket out of his little brother's hand and shook it out, flipping it around Blaine's shoulders and tying it loosely around the boy's neck.

"Now you're Bionic Blaine."

"What's bi-, binic?"

"Bionic," Cooper repeated slowly. "It means you're really strong."

Blaine smiled happily at that, fingering the fabric at his neck and puffing out his chest.

"Now, we need to rescue a dinosaur, don't we?"

Blaine nodded quickly and Cooper scooped his little brother up, racing down the hall. They searched Blaine's room again, Cooper flinging toys and blankets around dramatically and looking in unlikely places like the lampshade. Blaine laughed and followed his big brother around the room, putting things back in their places.

Suddenly, Cooper crouched by the bed, tugging Blaine with him. A muffled but abrupt thump sounded deep in the house.

"Did you hear that?" Cooper whispered loudly, peering over the bed in mock seriousness.

"What?" Blaine asked nervously, his little fingers clutching Cooper's shirtsleeve.

"I hear something downstairs."

Blaine's eyes widened and he tugged hard on Cooper's shirt.

"Oop in troubal?" Blaine asked fearfully. Cooper pulled Blaine's hand in his own, soothing the toddler. He forgot how easily a two-year-old's imagination could run wild.

"Nah. I'm sure he's fine," Cooper said nonchalantly. "Besides, that's why Super Coop and Bionic Blaine are on the case right?"

Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Now come on, we better go look."

Together, they crawled across the floor and peered carefully out the door. Then, tiptoeing, Cooper led the way down the stairs, all the while holding Blaine's hand. The thumping grew sharper, repeating slow and steady.

When they reached the end of the downstairs hall, a scraping sound joined the thumping rhythm. Blaine tensed beside Cooper, wrapping an arm around his brother's leg. Cooper pried Blaine's hand from his thigh and guided Blaine to the stand against the wall next to a closed door. He knelt down and looked Blaine directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to check it out. You wait here."

Blaine shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide again. Cooper slid his fingers through Blaine's hair and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I might need back-up okay? So I'm going to need you to be brave. Can you do that?"

Blaine mulled this brother's question over for a moment, then nodded his head slowly. Cooper smiled.

"Good boy."

Cooper stood and rolled his shoulders, hopping in place to psych himself up. And true to those police television shows he watched when his mom wasn't home, he sidled up to the closed door, jumped to the other side, grabbed the doorknob, and flung the door open.

With a flip of his cape, he leaped over the threshold and cried out, "Never fear, Super Coop is here!"

Blaine craned his neck to see, not daring to step away from the wall. The light flickered on and a bang echoed in the small room. The thumping and scraping, now mingled with the loud hum of an appliance, stopped. Another bang and Cooper grunted, letting the sound trail on dramatically.

Blaine forgot all about the wall and poked his head into the room. Cooper was leaning back, one foot braced up against the dryer and his hands wrapped around the dryer's door handle. His face was tense and he grunted again with the effort of pulling on the small door. But the door did not budge. Cooper spied Blaine and dropped his foot, swiping his hand across his forehead and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, B, just in time! I need your bionic superpowers to get this thing open."

Blaine hesitated before taking a couple tentative steps into the room.

"Oop in laundry?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"He is," Cooper answered solemnly. "But we're going to get him out."

"Not supposed to touch," Blaine said. "Momma says."

"We can't break the rules, can we?"

Blaine shook his head in agreement.

"Hmm," Cooper said, contemplating their predicament. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it."

Blaine stepped closer, curiosity clear on his expression.

"I'm old enough to touch, right?" Blaine nodded, so Cooper continued, "Well, then I'll hold onto the door and you pull me."

Blaine's eyes widened at the possibility. Cooper grinned.

"Come on, let's rescue Oop."

Cooper widened his stance and bent his knees, securing his hands around the handle. Blaine rounded him and wrapped his arms around Cooper's waist.

"Ready?" Cooper asked with a glance over his shoulder. Blaine nodded against his back. "Pull!"

Cooper felt Blaine tugging on his torso, and with a flourish, he flung the door open. The two toppled back, Cooper sure to fall to the side so as not to crush his little brother.

Blaine scrambled up and peered into the dryer from behind Cooper's shoulder.

"No Oop," Blaine cried softly when he spied the pile of towels.

"He could be hiding. We should check," Cooper suggested. He crawled over, looking to his side to make sure Blaine was following. After a significant look at the very full dryer, Cooper commented, "I'm too big to go in."

"Me," Blaine said, tugging on Blaine's sleeve. Cooper looked down at his brother.

"You? Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to hold onto you so you don't fall in, okay?"

Blaine nodded again before leaning as far as he could into the dryer. Still kneeling on the floor, Cooper settled his hands around Blaine's waist. Blaine pulled at the towels, tugging some of them out and onto the floor. Cooper stifled his laughter, but could not resist the smile tugging at his lips.

"Oop!" Blaine cried out suddenly and Cooper was pulling him out of the dryer. In his little arms was his stuffed orange dinosaur, fur brighter and softer than it had been for a while. Blaine smiled wide, his cheeks rounded and eyes squinty. Blaine wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck, squashing Oop between them.

When they pulled apart, Cooper gave Oop a pat on the head before wrapping his fingers loosely around Blaine's arms. Blaine's smile faltered at Cooper's serious expression.

"You were very brave and strong," Cooper said.

"Bionic," Blaine said proudly.

"Yes," Cooper agreed with a chuckle.

"Coop brave and strong," Blaine echoed innocently. "Super bionic," he added, pleased with himself.

"Thanks, B."

The brothers smiled, and Cooper scrambled up, hefting Blaine into his arms so he was supporting his little brother's chest and legs. Blaine stretched his arms out, letting Oop dangle from his tight hold. With capes flying behind them, Cooper raced out of the room, down the hallway, and up the stairs, their laughter skipping along the floor and infusing into the walls.


End file.
